Profiles
Unit Profile There are two sets of characteristics: those determined by the pilot, and those determined by the mobile suit. It is important to distinguish the two for a number of reasons. Pilots can operate different mobile suits, so the statistics that apply to the pilot carry over to whichever suit he or she happens to be operating. Likewise, the same mobile suit might be used by different pilots at different times and likewise will carry its statistics with it. Also, in some cases, the pilot’s abilities may be limited or enhanced by the suit, and vice versa. The statistics for the pilot reflect his abilities to control the mobile suit, his psychology, and his resilience to damage and shock. Though these statistics are often used as a percentage for success, additional modifiers will increase or decrease these numbers Pilot Statistics Weapon Skill (WS) The pilot’s ability to fight in close quarters. This is the raw percentage used to determine the likelihood of hitting a target in melee. Ballistic Skill (BS) The pilot’s ability to use ranged weapons. This is the raw percentage it takes hit a target using ranged weapons. Toughness (T) The pilot’s ability to withstand damage. This is primarily used to test for shock when the pilot experiences direct damage. Mobile suits absorb most shock, but direct hits to the cockpit, hard falls, or particularly hard hits can penetrate and injure the pilot. Nerve (N) The pilot’s ability to keep calm in stressful situations. This is used to ignore dangerous situations. Such tests usually occur when under fire or facing a particularly dangerous or frightening enemy. Leadership (Ld) The pilot’s ability to command and follow others. This is used to issue orders (particularly in the heat of battle). More often, it is used to supplement another pilot’s Nerve. Sagacity (Sg) The pilot’s degree of intelligence. This is used to determine if a pilot can figure out novel problems as well as using complicated hardware, software, skills, and techniques. Initiative (I) The pilot’s dexterity and ability to react. It is important to note that in spite of a pilot’s Initiative, a mobile suit has its own Maneuverability which could hamper or enhance a pilot’s ability to react. Mobile Suit Statistics Strength (St) The suit’s overall physical force. This affects close combat damage. Mass (Ma) The suit’s overall size and bulk. Mass determines the amount of damage a suit can take as well as the suits carrying capacity. Maneuverability (Mv) The suit’s internal power output. This determines how fast a suit can move and how quickly it responds to a pilot. It is important to note that no matter how lithe a suit may be, it is limited in how much it can supplement a slow pilot and in some cases might itself be a limiting factor in a pilot’s Initiative. Power (Pw) The suit’s external power output. This will determine how much energy can be used by the suit to perform certain special Actions and to activate certain hardware or software. Though Power is in a range of 1-100, it is mostly represented by its value divided by 10. When a suit uses certain types of equipment, it will use up a Power point. At the end of a turn, suits will regain an amount of Power points equal to their recharge rate. Some equipment use committed Power. In these cases, a Power point is temporarily in use. This usually occurs when a unit has a certain weapon or piece of hardware that remains active for more than one use, such as a force field. A player can deactivate a committed piece of equipment whenever he wishes, but the points will be lost and will need to recharge. Recharge (Rc) The suit’s ability to regenerate spent energy from its Power reserves. Every turn, the suit regains energy equal to the Recharge rate. Though Recharge is in a range of 1-100, it is mostly represented by its value divided by 10. Speed (Sp) Speed is the overall ability of a unit to move and act. It is the culmination of the pilot’s Initiative and the mobile suit’s Maneuverability. Raw Speed is determined by taking the average of Initiative and Maneuverability. Action points are derived from the Raw Speed divided by 20 and +1. As an example, a pilot’s own Initiative is 70 while the suit’s Maneuverability is 50. So Raw Speed would be (50+70)/2=60. Its Action points would be (60/20) +1=4 Category:Table of Contents